Episode 92
Upon seeing the the looming figure, Ran realizes that it's the sura mentioned by the magicians earlier. Asha confirms this, and states that most magic will be nullified as long as its eyes remain open. Concerned, Ran decides that someone needs to act as bait for the others to get out of the sura's range of vision. He looks over the options. Asha appears to be a typical magician who's never exercised. Leez is a useless human girl, and Yuta is young and doesn't look too strong. He decides that he has to be the bait and gets up, annoyed that his graduation quest has come to this. However, Asha tells him to stay seated. While Ran is arguing with Asha, Yuta writes down something and passes his notebook to Leez, telling her to ignore him and head straight to the exit. Before the others can react, he then runs off on the water, ignoring Leez's cries for him to return. The looming figure looks amused. Her finger breaks apart into many tentacles and picks up Yuta, bringing him to her eye level. She tells Yuta that it has been too long, and that Visnu had used dirty tricks to prevent her from finding him. She then proceeds to squeeze him, causing him pain, then taunting him for being in his weak human form. However, Yuta recalls Asha telling him that Leez hates suras. He bites himself to prevent himself from transforming. Surprised by his reaction, she tells him that he's deluding himself by thinking that what he's feeling is love. She takes him away, promising to educate him. Once they have disappeared, Leez is angry and wants to go after him. Asha merely gives instructions to Ran to start moving the boat again, then informs Leez that Yuta left of his own free will. She tells Leez that Yuta will return perfectly fine. Angry, Leez decides to go after Yuta on her own. Ran grabs her, but Leez yanks her hand away with her bracelet activated, surprising Ran with her strength. Asha then uses hoti brahma to bind Leez, but Leez casts hoti kubera, recalling God Kubera's instructions to use her mind. With the spell activated, she breaks away from Asha's restraints. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Yuta approaching the sura): Sorry for posting late. I was very tired. Yuta is literally walking on water here, but Leez is too busy at the moment to notice such things. ** (Yuta writing in his notebook): Yuta is left-handed, which is why his clothes open on the left side and he writes with his left hand. He can use both hands, though. ** (Yuta getting the squeeze): The teeth of various species of animals differ depending on their food source. Humans have only four sharp teeth, but dogs and cats have much sharper teeth. Yuta has very sharp teeth, with even more underneath those being shown, because he is a complete meat eater. ** (Leez breaking her bonds): 'hoti brahma' is not supposed to be broken so easily, especially when cast by Asha. * Ran and his deductions: ** Ran estimates Asha to be a feeble magician. He's wrong about that. ** Ran estimates Leez to be useless. In this situation, he's only partly correct. ** Ran estimates Yuta to be a small fry. He's definitely wrong about that. * Ran says he'll have to use 'it'. It appears he may be capable of using a transcendental. Sadly, he doesn't know that Chaos suras can nullify those as well. * From Asha's behavior, Leez actually realized that Asha is hiding something from her. She later recalls this in a key flashback. * It is possible to guess Leez's divine affinity from this episode, the previous episode, and God Kubera's explanation of the Golden Knight. The true value is revealed later. References